


Roose Bolton: "___" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Series: Game of Thrones: Monsters [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Don't ask why...I honestly don't know.Ch 1:Roose Bolton Asking for His Wife's ThoughtsCh 2:Roose Bolton 'Bedding' His Wife





	1. Asking for His Wife's Thoughts

She didn't cling to him, yet whenever she was near, he could sense her gaze. She was an observant little thing, he mused. After a time, he found himself seeking her opinion on different matters. 

“What do you think of Lord Dane?” he asked one night. He tossed another log on the fire as Serah braided her hair.

Her hands stilled. “You wish to know what _I_ think?” 

“I wouldn’t ask otherwise.” 

She hesitated. “He is intelligent, diplomatic, _charming_ …but…” 

He stood, returning to the bed. “But?”

“False?” She tied off the long braid. “…and dangerous. I think you should be wary of him. He’s manipulative—very much so. Worse, he seems experienced. I wouldn’t trust him…or his word.” A pause, then she rushed to add, “But don’t let him know that. Let him underestimate you. That way you’re in control.”

Roose leaned toward her, reaching out to cup her face. A grin tugged at his lips. “Clearly, the gods blessed me when I chose my bride. A clever wife is a dangerous thing.” 

She gave a blushing smile, her heart pounding. 


	2. Roose Bolton 'Bedding' His Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose likes BDSM...

Lord Roose Bolton was a man of refined tastes. He enjoyed power. Reveled in the ability to make others bend to his will.He eyed his latest victim. Devoid of clothing in the frigid dungeon air, he watch the naked limbs struggle against leather restraints.

“My lord, please!”

His lips twitched. How he loved the begging. Like a fine wine brought out by only the most skilled of masters. 

He lifted the flogger. As expected, his prisoner squirmed.“You’ll find your efforts fruitless. The only way off that cross is by my will alone.”

He stood inches away. His eyes trailed over the beautifully marred figure.

“ _Roose_.”

* * *

“Please,” she begged, thighs trembling on either side of him. He kept his hand in place—wedged against her center as he stroked her channel with a forefinger.

“You’re rather wet,” he noted.

She keened, her breasts swollen. “Please, Roose. I need you.”

“Do you?” He lifted a finger to her lips. She wordlessly obeyed, sucking it into her mouth. “I’ve fucked many women, many ways,” he began, eyes riveted to those kiss-bruised lips. “But never on a cross.”

She hummed around his finger.

He stepped between her legs and unlaced his trews, watching her squirm in anticipation. _Eager little thing_.Deciding to toy with her, he smacked the head of his cock against her sensitive bud. She jerked, crying out in need.

Leaning in, he inhaled deeply against her neck. “Beg,” he commanded by her ear.

Serah's struggles returned. “Please, gods, please, please…”

He chuckled, wiping away a stray tear. “Hush, now. I’ll give you what you desire, little one.” With that, he sank into her, earning a choked groan.

Serah's head fell back, but he quickly gripped her hair, forcing her gaze back to his. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she breathed, “Thank you.” Her eyes closed in bliss. “Oh, gods, thank you.”

He almost grinned. “Eyes open,” he ordered. Her eyes flittered open, locking with his. _Icy blue_. He was a cold man, with streaks of gray in his hair, but no one was more attractive in her eyes.


End file.
